Представьте-ка себе
«Представьте-ка себе» ( ) — песня из диснеевского художественного фильма 2018 года «''Мэри Поппинс возвращается». Сюжет Текст песни Оригинальный (английский) текст= 'Мэри Поппинс:' ''John, you're right It's good to know you're bright For intellect can wash away confusion Georgie sees And Annabel agrees Most folderol's an optical illusion You three know it's true That one plus one is two Yes, logic is the rock of our foundation I suspect And I'm never incorrect That you're far too old to give in to imagination Some people like to splash and play Can you imagine that? And take a seaside holiday Can you imagine that? Too much glee leaves rings around the brain Take that joy and send it down the drain Some people like to laugh at life And giggle through the day They think the world's a brand-new, shiny toy And if while dreaming in the clouds they fall and go kersplat Although they're down and bent in half They brush right off and start to laugh! Can you imagine that? (Инструментальный бридж) Some people like to dive right in Can you imagine that? And flap about in bathtub gin Can you imagine that? Doggies paddling twenty leagues below Might seem real, but we know it's not so To cook without a recipe Can you imagine that? And heaven knows what lives within that pot! Some pirates follow treasure maps and wear a silly hat They search the world for buried gold They won't grow up and don't grow old! Can you imagine that? (Инструментальный бридж) Some answer when adventure calls! Все: Can you imagine that? Мэри Поппинс: And sail straight over waterfalls! Все: Can you imagine that? Мэри Поппинс: They see living as it's own reward They rock the boat, then... Some people look out on the sea And see a brand-new day Their spirit lifts them high above the blue Yet, some others wear an anchor And they sink in seconds flat So... perhaps we've learnt when day is done Some stuff and nonsense could be fun! Все: Can you imagine that? |-|Русский текст= Мэри Поппинс: Джон, ты прав Твой комментарий здрав Тот, кто умён, не ведает сомненья Джорджи ясно И Аннабель согласна Что волшебство — лишь плод воображенья Я вам докажу Два плюс два сложу Да, логика — наука о прекрасном Знает свет Тут и спорить смысла нет В вашем возрасте уже никто не верит сказкам Кому-то нравится гулять Представьте-ка себе! У моря летом отдыхать Представьте-ка себе! Смех пустой — помеха голове Этот вздор утопим мы в воде Кому-то нравится шутить Хихикать целый день Считают они жизнь свою игрой И если с мягких облаков прибьёт их вдруг к земле Они лежат, не могут встать Но начинают хохотать! Представьте-ка себе! (Инструментальный бридж) Кому-то нравится нырять Представьте-ка себе! Кому-то — пену поднимать Представьте-ка себе! Белый пёсик в глубине плывёт С виду мил, но нас не проведёт! В рецепт не глядя, суп варить Представьте-ка себе! И думать страшно, что в этом котле! Пираты бороздят моря на быстром корабле Всё золото хотят украсть Но не взрослеют, вот напасть! Представьте-ка себе! (Инструментальный бридж) А кто-то любит рисковать! Все: Представьте-ка себе! Мэри Поппинс: И водопады покорять! Все: Представьте-ка себе! Мэри Поппинс: Им опасность радости несёт Но шаг неверный и... Кому-то нравится смотреть В безбрежный горизонт И беззаветно жизнь любить свою Но, иные, словно якоря Окажутся на дне Так что... быть может, стоит нам понять Порою нужно поиграть! Все: Представьте-ка себе! Видео en:Can You Imagine That? Категория:Песни из «Мэри Поппинс» Категория:Песни героев/героинь